New Neighbours
by k9mark4
Summary: What happens when a new family moves into Max's apartment? Will they accept him? or not?


New Neighbours

Rating: K

These characters are from an old kids tv show called 'Lift-Off' I had been wondering how the other kids reacted to Max when they first met him.

Disclaimer: Lift-Off and it's characters do not belong to me.

Summary: When a family moves into Max's apartment, how will they react to him?

Max looked down over the balcony and sighed. Some new people were coming to check out the apartment. Dad said that they had kids. He worried. Would they like him? Would he like them? Or would they tease him, like the kids at school?

Apart from him, there was only one other child in the apartment, a girl a couple of years younger than him. Her name was Kim, and she was adopted.

Max could see Kim outside, waiting to meet her potential friends. Max sighed again. It was ok for her. She didn't have to worry about being laughed at.

Just then a car pulled up. Max could see two adults in the front, and a few kids in the back.

A tap on his shoulder. Turning around, Max saw his dad.

"Are you going to come down and say hello?" his dad, Mr. Garcia asked.

Max shook his head. "No. I'll stay here and watch."

"Why don't you want to come, Max?" his mother asked.

Max shrugged, and turned back to watch the family leave their car. He didn't hear the door close as his parents left to go downstairs.

Nipper looked up at the huge building in front of him. He couldn't believe how big it was. His big sister Poss was less impressed. She didn't want to move. Next thing he knew a girl about Poss' age came running down the steps. "Hey, I'm Kim." She said to Mr and Mrs Burke, Nipper's dad and mum.

"Hi Kim, I'm Jenny," his mum said. "This is Poss," she pointed at her eldest child. "This is Nipper," she pointed to the little white haired boy "And this is Annie" gesturing to the baby she was holding. "Oh, and this is Ted," she added.

"Are there any other kids here?" Nipper asked Kim.

She looked hesitant. "Just Max. He's probably up there watching us." Kim turned around and looked up. "Yes, there he is."

The Burkes looked up, and saw a darked haired boy looking down at them. Kim waved to him, and he gave a small wave in return.

"Why won't he come down? He's very rude!" Said Poss.

Kim tried to explain "No, he just doesn't like meeting people."

"Why not?" Nipper asked, curious. He loved meeting people.

"He doesn't like being laughed at."

Jenny thought it was time to interrupt. "Well, how about we have a look inside."

"Can we meet Max?" Nipper asked.

"Maybe." Was Jenny's only answer.

As they entered the foyer, an elderly couple came out of the elevator. "You must be the Burkes" the man said, smiling.

'Yes, that's right" said Jenny, shaking his hand.

"We thought we'd come down and say hello," The woman said. "We're the Garcias. Well, some of the Garcias. Our boy Turbo is away at the moment, and Max is upstairs."

While everyone was making introductions, noone noticed Nipper slip away.

Running up the stairs, Nipper was wondering about the mysterious Max. He was thinking about him so much, he wasn't looking where he was going.

"Ooph!" someone said. Nipper had run straight into someone. It was the strange boy from the top of the building.

"Hello. Are you Max?" Nipper asked.

Max sighed. This was it.

"Yes. I'm Max. What's your name?"

Nipper looked at him for a few moments. Max was about to turn around and leave, when Nipper finally answered. "I'm Nipper Burke. Why do you talk like that?"

"I'm deaf." Max explained.

"What's 'deaf' mean?" Nipper asked.

"It means I can't hear properly. I have a hearing aide though." And he pointed to his left ear. Looking closer, Nipper could see something behind Max's ear.

"It helps me hear a bit better" he added, seeing the confused look on the little boys face.

"Do you want to meet my mum and dad and sisters?" Nipper asked Max, having accepted Max's explanations.

Max looked at him and smiled. "OK"

Jenny was worried. Her little boy was missing in a strange environment. What if he was lost? Or hurt? Poss was fuming. Her little brother was always getting attention.

Just then, two boys came down the stairs. One was Nipper, who was grabbed and hugged by his mum. "How dare you run off Nipper Burke!" Poss scolded. She wanted to show her mum and dad that she was much more grown up than that six-year-old pest.

Nipper somehow managed to wriggle free from his mother's strong grip. "Mum, I want you to meet my friend Max"

Jenny looked up. Nearby, a boy of about 10 was standing, looking down at the floor.

"Hello Max" Jenny said. He looked up, and looked around, until he located Jenny.

"Hello," he said shyly.

Ted held his hand out. "Nice to meet you Max," he said.


End file.
